


Fünf Offworld Mission für Paul Davis

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Times, Deutsch | German, Gen, Missions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Titel ist die Inhaltsangabe *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fünf Offworld Mission für Paul Davis

1\. Als Paul Davis zum ersten Mal auf eine Offworld-Mission ging, geschah das in seinen Träumen. Er hatte so viele Missionsberichte aus dem Stargate Center im Allgemeinen und von SG-1 im Besonderen gelesen, dass es wohl unausweichlich war, dass sie sich mal in seinen Träumen wiederfinden würden.  
Die Traummission begann perfekt: ein wunderschöner Planet mit kristall-blauen Seen, weißen, feinsandigen Stränden und in der Ferne erahnte man hohe, schneebedeckte Berge. Nicht zu vergessen, die freundlichen Bewohner, die ihn mit Köstlichkeiten verwöhnten. Alles lief ohne Probleme und jeder bewunderte ihn für seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten.  
Aber dann griff ihn das graue, räudige, einäugige Monster an. Er leistete erbitterten Widerstand, rang mit ihm, doch vergeblich. Als er nur noch eine Millisekunde davon entfernt war gefressen zu werden, wachte Paul schweißgebadet auf. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Desorientierung war er sehr erleichtert festzustellen, dass das grässliche Monster nur sein Kater war, die sich in der Nacht ins Schlafzimmer geschlichen hatte und auf sein Bett gesprungen war. 

 

2\. Als er dann auf seine erste „richtige“ Mission ging, war nichts so, wie er es erwartet hatte. Längst nicht so bunt und aufregend, wie es die Berichte hatten vermuten lassen. Stunden um Stunden von höflich abgefassten, diplomatischen Reden, eine einschläfernder und uninteressanter als die andere. Es gab endlose Diskussionen über einen einzigen Satz in einem Vertrag, von dem die anderen achtzig Seiten schon Tage vorher abgesegnet worden waren. Man stritt über ein einziges Wort in einer Formulierung, statt sich über das Erreichte zu freuen, und es in die Tat umzusetzen. Es war langweilig und enttäuschend. Es war … wie sein Job auf der Erde. 

 

3\. Bei der nächsten Offworld-Mission war es seine Aufgabe, SG-1 nach Hause zu holen. Sie hatten speziell nach ihm und seinem diplomatischen Geschick verlangt. Paul freute sich über diesen Vertrauensbeweis seiner Freunde und machte sich voller Eifer auf den Weg. Als er auf PX2-999 eintraf, wusste er wieso sie ausgerechnet nach ihm verlangt hatten. Sie waren splitterfasernackt, die einzigen „Sachen“, die sie noch trugen, waren ihre Hundemarken.  
Und so kam er von dieser Mission nur in seinen Schuhen, Socken und den Boxershorts mit den niedlichen, grinsenden Mäusen durch das Stargate zurück. Denn das Team hatte ihn überredet/gezwungen – er konnte wirklich nicht sagen, was eher zutraf – an Jack seine Hose, an Daniel seine Jacke, an Sam sein T-Shirt und an Teal’c seine Schutzweste zu „verleihen“. 

 

4\. Die zehnte Mission, war dann schon bald Gewohnheit für ihn, der schimmernde blaue Kreis hatte etwas von seiner Ehrfurcht gebietenden Faszination verloren. Paul hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber man konnte es schon fast als Selbstverständlichkeit ansehen. Routine.  
Bis zu dem Moment, als die spärlich bekleidete Prinzessin ausgerechnet ihn als ihren „Auserwählten“ aussuchte. Die Prinzessin war sehr hübsch und sexy, aber hunderte von Missionsberichten, die von einem ähnlichen Szenario berichteten, ließen ihn misstrauisch sein. Er wusste, dass er wie ein übervorsichtiger Bürokrat klang, als er darauf bestand, erst einmal alle Bedingungen des Kontrakts genauestens durchzulesen, ehe er dem verlockenden Angebot, sich selbst in Gold und Edelsteinen aufwiegen zu lassen, zustimmte. Und im Kleingedruckten fand er dann den Haken an der Sache. Der Preis für diese großzügige Geste waren zehn Jahre sexueller Dienerschaft. Nachdem er einen weiteren Blick auf ihre hohen Absätze, das Leder-Outfit und die kleine, schwarze Peitsche, die an ihrem Gürtel hing, geworfen hatte, lehnte er dankend ab. Alles in allem war er doch ein Mensch, der Blümchensex bevorzugte.

 

5\. Seine schönste Offworld-Mission war mit General Hammond. Die Occzinii wollten nicht mit SG-4 verhandeln, weil es in ihren Augen noch „Halbwüchsige“ waren. General Hammond zögerte nicht lange und nahm die Sache selbst in die Hand. Paul begleitete ihn und stellte sich schon auf Stunden voller Krankheitsgeschichten und Aufzählung von Gebrechen ein. Er hatte sich noch nie so getäuscht. Natürlich waren auch die negativen Seiten des Alters zwangsläufig ein Thema, aber ansonsten drehten sich die Gespräche um den reichen Erfahrungsschatz, den die Frauen und Männer im Laufe ihres Lebens erworben hatten. Viele Dinge sahen sie gelassener und mit einem gewissen Abstand. Doch nie verloren sie aus den Augen, dass sie auch eine Welt für ihre Kinder und Enkel mitgestalteten.  
Sie erzählten Anekdoten aus ihrer Jugend, die im Laufe der Jahre immer witziger geworden waren und die Peinlichkeit vergessen ließen, die sie damals gefühlt hatten. Paul kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus. Als General Hammond mit Begeisterung von seinen Enkelinnen erzählte, gewann er die Herzen der Occzinii vollends.  
Reich mit Geschenken und Verträgen beladen, die beiden Seiten Vorteile boten, kehrten sie zur Erde zurück und Paul schwor sich, ein wenig der Gelassenheit auch in seinen Arbeitsalltag mitzunehmen. 

 

Als Paul Davis zum – vorerst – letzten Mal durchs Stargate ging, war es nicht im Rahmen einer Mission. Das Stargate-Programm war schon seit einigen Jahren öffentlich, und die Dimensionen, in denen man jetzt dachte, waren deutlich größer geworden. So machte er sich einen Tag nach seiner Pensionierung auf, um zu seinen Freunden und Kollegen auf ihrem „Renter-Planeten“ zu stoßen. PX8- U8U hatte Florida den Rang als „Sunshine“ Staat abgelaufen und war der perfekte Ort, um seine sauer verdiente Pension auszugeben. 

Sam Carter und Mitchell, Jack und Daniel, Vala, Teal’c, Siler, Landry – sie alle hatten ein hübsches Haus auf diesem friedlichen Planeten erstanden, um dort ihren (Un)-Ruhestand zu verbringen. Es war ein wundervolles Plätzchen, mit kristall-blauen Seen zum Fischen, weißen, feinsandigen Stränden zum Ausspannen und hohen, mit Schnee bedeckten Bergen zum Skifahren …. 

 

@Antares, März 2011


End file.
